onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yosaku
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Yosaku along with Johnny are old friends and former bounty hunting partners of Roronoa Zoro. Appearance Yosaku has a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear. He has plaid yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes and, like his partner, carries a sword. He is also sometimes seen with a cigarette. After the timeskip, Yosaku is no longer wearing the coat and is seen shirtless, showing he has a kanji tattoo on his back. His arms have become very muscular. Personality When he is with Johnny, the pair often stand together side by side, with one arm across the chest and the other at their mouths. While like this their voices and behaviour become serious, however in truth they are very silly and emotional. Yosaku is the more emotional of the pair and he can spend hours crying over stories of difficult times and struggles. He tends to get frustrated and even upset when no one pays attention to him when talking. Like Johnny he has a fair amount of knowledge regarding rumours and the world but lacks the finer details. He was partly blamed by Zoro for their misinformation over "Hawk-Eyes" and "Drunk-Eyes". He prefers to avoid danger like Johnny but unlike Johnny quickly forgets his fears if distracted by something else like food''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 8 Chapter 69 and Episode 31, Yosaku acting on his own or by being moved by a story linked to the fear. When he is spurred on is brave enough to go against Arlong and his crew and wise enough to know that if they didn't stand a chance against Arlong and his crew the villagers they made suffer would be slaughtered. Relationships Both swordsmen respect and admire power, as proven by their constant praising of Zoro's power, and later the Straw Hat Pirates power. Anyone who has earned their respect will be acknowledge by them as "Aniki" (brother) or "Aneki" (sister). Abilities and Powers Yosaku is a swordsman like Johnny, however they are relatively low in strength and power. When they tried to take on the Arlong Pirates by themselves they were easily over powered. He and Johnny are inexperienced with traveling by sea as proven when Yosaku fell ill to simple scurvy. However, he and Johnny are fairly knowledgeable about the world at large, such as information on the existence of the Shichibukai and the Arlong Pirates; he even identified Moomoo as a Grandline monster upon first glance when the Sea Cow confronted the boat the he, Luffy and Sanji were on, hinting some degree of experience.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 69 and Episode 31, Yosaku's Shichibukai information. They are, however, still incompetent and have been know to slip up, as when they reported "Hawk-Eyes" had been reported at the Baratie when it was actually "Drunk-Eyes". Yosaku himself has ever given incorrect information by stating that Arlong was as strong as Jinbe at the time when Luffy and Sanji were heading to Arlong Park, while in fact Jinbe is much stronger even at the point when Yosaku was giving this information. History Baratie Arc They arrive on the scene after Usopp and Luffy unknowingly shoot at the tiny island they're on for target practice. The partners had to stop because Yosaku was suffering from scurvy, but Nami was able to diagnose and treat him. This incident proved to be helpful for the Straw Hats, as it made them realize the importance of finding a cook for their crew to avoid any food-related seaborne illnesses since Yousaku only got sick from eating rotten fruit. The two help the Straw Hats with that problem by directing them to the Baratie. During the Baratie arc, Johnny and Yosaku remain on the Going Merry to rest and notice Nami's interest in their wanted posters. Just before Dracule Mihawk's arrival, Nami tricked them to drop their guard by pretending she was changing her clothes to throw them off the Merry, and then stole the ship. After explaining what happened to Luffy, the two witness Zoro being defeated easily by Mihawk, before Johnny and Yosaku leave with Usopp and the wounded Zoro to pursue Nami. Arlong Arc Yosaku later came back to pick up Luffy explaining that Nami was headed to a dangerous place and they needed his help. After Sanji agrees to join Luffy's crew, the three departed to Arlong Park. While on the way Yosaku explains the story about how when Jinbe agreed to become a Shichibukai, a government recognized pirate, his former comrade Arlong had founded his own crew and had been sent into the East Blue as part of the agreement. Yosaku even clearly stated that Jinbei set Arlong free to East Blue in exchange for his seat as Shichibukai. This resulted in Arlong terrorizing the East Blue, and built his own place Arlong Park which is their current destination, since both he and Johnny were able to figure out that Nami was heading there due to both the direction of the ship and that Namis' earlier behavior was related to Arlong, because of her obsession with Arlong's wanted poster. Once Luffy and Sanji defeat the Arlong Pirates' pet Mohmoo, they are able to use it to tow themselves to Arlong Park to get there faster. However, after recognizing that the Straw Hats will try to win Nami back by defeating Arlong, the two decide to back off and retreat out of fear for their own lives. But once they hear Nojiko's story about Nami's tragic past and why she had to join Arlong, the two attempt to face Arlong's crew for having misjudged Nami only to be easily defeated. Recognizing that only the Straw Hats can defeat Arlong and his crew, Johnny and Yosaku stop the villagers from throwing their lives away. During the battle, Yousaku, along with Johnny lend Zoro their swords to replace the ones that Mihawk broke at the Baratie so he could defeat Hatchan. After Arlong's defeat they thank the Straw Hat crew for their assistance but continue their life as bounty hunters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 95 and Episode 44, Johnny and Yosaku depart. Two Years Later Johnny and Yosaku are seen fishing from a boat near Cocoyasi Village. Major Battles * Yosaku and Johnny Vs. Arlong Pirates (unseen) * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Dick Bandits (Anime only) Translation and Dub Issues Yosaku's cigarette was edited out in the 4Kids dub. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category: Bounty Hunters Category: Smokers Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:East Blue Characters